


You're The One With That Apple

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: 31 Days Of Tricks [12]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Car Sex, Cheating, F/M, Feelings, Guilt, Guilty Pleasures, Infidelity, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Kissing, Orgasm, Porn with Feelings, Post-Season/Series 03, Vaginal Fingering, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: Maggie knows it's wrong but she just needs one touch from Rick. Just one simple touch to make everything better.





	You're The One With That Apple

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Fingering

Pulling the car over onto the side of the road, Maggie looked at Rick a bit desperately. A hunger had been building inside of her all day while she was on the run with him and away from the prison.

Away from Glenn who she knew would be hurt by the relationship that had been going on between her and Rick for several weeks now.

Both having gotten close while trying to bring the Woodbury people in and make them feel apart of the prison. Of course, somehow a spark or something had happened.

Feelings developed and the match had been struck, igniting mere weeks ago on a run similar to the one they had been on today.

Except then it had been Rick who pulled the car over, which at first had confused Maggie, especially when he apologized for what he was about to.

He had clearly looked scared shitless and she didn't blame him for being just that because after he had apologized, he kissed her. Probably expecting her to push him away and slap him.

Maggie had done neither, instead she kissed him back as if it had been natural. Like something that was bound to happen after getting so close. A nice rapport and chemistry having been built between them during the long, hard days of working as a team trying to make strangers feel at home in the prison.

Of course though, it hadn't just stopped at a kiss. There had been more kisses that day until eventually they had to move to the backseat where Maggie fully betrayed the man she had been married to for months.

Letting Rick eat her out in the backseat of a car like she was some teenage girl with her first crush, then returning the favor by going down on him. She sucked his cock so eagerly even when she didn't suck her own husband's cock.

"Maggie?" Rick questioned bringing her out of her thoughts. "Is everything okay?" he asked her once she had turned her head to face him, her hazel eyes locking with his blue ones.

Maggie knew in her gut that Rick knew damn well why she had pulled the car over. He knew what she wanted, what was wrong with her, but he wanted to hear her say it.

He may have even gotten a kick out of knowing or hearing that Maggie wanted him.

It had been awhile since they were together because sneaking around at the prison was harder. Too many people were there.

Glenn was there.

As much as she loved what she was doing with Rick, she just didn't like doing it so close to Glenn. A man who she swore she still loved...just not enough to stop whatever this was with Rick, the pull too strong. The want for this forbidden apple way too strong.

Sighing, Maggie shook her head as she kept her face serious, "I'm fine, sorta," she told Rick before biting her lip briefly. "Just, I need your hands on me somehow. I need you."

Rick smirked at her words as he unbuckled his seat belt. Maggie wished she could reach over and knock the smirk off his face. She hated knowing that her want for him made him so cocky. They should both feel guilty about what they were doing to Glenn.

She was but Rick never seemed that way, at least not to her, or maybe he was and hid it well.

That or he had learned a thing or two from Shane about how not to feel guilt when sleeping with another man's woman.

"How badly do you need me?" Rick asked her before reaching over to unbuckle Maggie's own seat belt. "I mean, we don't have that much time. It's going to be dark soon and your daddy and Glenn may send out a search party."

Blushing at his words Maggie climbed to the backseat after her seat belt was unbuckled. "I know, which is why we're going to have to improvise. You can finger me and then I'll stroke you until you come. That sound fair?" she asked knowing it was all they had time to do.

They couldn't fully fuck like Maggie wished for, needed more than anything, because his cock did feel so damn good inside of her, but his finger would have to do for now.

"Sounds fair to me but I'm not sure you'll be satisfied with just that," Rick told her as he too climbed into the backseat.

Maggie shivered at how close he was to her now. Her arms going to wrap around his neck as she leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips.

"It's going to have to do for now," she spoke after pulling away from the kiss.

Another shiver going down her spine when she felt Rick's hand slide under her shirt briefly before his hand worked its way down into her jeans.

A moan coming out of her lips when he rubbed her through her already wet panties. A blush soon coating her cheeks as well because now he knew just how turned on she was, how much she had truly wanted and needed his touch.

She just needed the simple touch of his hand, or just him in a sexual manner. Her body craved him as if he were a drug; an actual human drug.

"You're already so wet," Rick stated before rubbing her again, Maggie's head lolling back as her eyes fell shut tightly. "Just how long have you wanted me?"

"Since before we even left for the run," Maggie admitted softly as she moved her head back up to look at him. Their eyes locked with each other, and again she saw that damn smirk on his lips.

Maggie hated that she probably made his ego grow and again that it seemed like he had no guilt or shame for what they were doing.

Instead of saying anything to her, Rick just leaned in to kiss her, his hand finally slipping inside of her panties. Rubbing her wet flesh slowly before slipping a finger inside of her, a low moan came out of her lips as he began to thrust his finger in and out of her.

Maggie kissed him harder as she started to move her hips in time with his finger, chasing the orgasm she desperately needed.

An orgasm that he could give her. It had only been him for weeks able to make her reach an orgasm, which was another thing that made her feel guilty.

She hated that it wasn't Glenn who could make her orgasm anymore when, even as much as she wanted Rick, needed him sexually, she still loved Glenn. She still wanted it to be him she craved like she craved Rick.

Pulling away from the kiss, Maggie once again moaned when Rick eventually slipped a second finger inside of her. His fingers now moving a tiny bit faster.

Enough that Maggie knew her orgasm was imminent.

Before long, she'd be a withering mess on top of Rick.

"You close Maggie?" Rick questioned her using a voice he only used for her. One he had probably used for Lori too, once upon a time.

It was a tone she found so fucking sexy when he used it. It made her want him even more, even when they were already together.

Maggie only nodded her head at his words, not sure that she'd be able to speak right now even if she tried.

"Then come for me Margaret," Rick murmured so softly using her first name. "Just let go and give in to what your body wants."

Moaning again Maggie moved her hips faster, needing to get off. Needing a relief that Rick could provide.

A relief that finally came after a few more minutes. Her hips slowing some though she still rode out her orgasm on his fingers, only stopping when it ended. Her head went to rest in Rick's neck as she caught her breath.

Rick slipped his hand out of her pants and panties now.

Raising her head once her breathing had slowed some Maggie leaned in to kiss his cheek. "It's my turn now," she spoke against his cheek.

"Nah, not right now," Rick told her his words making her raise her eyebrows because he was hard. She could feel it even through the material of both their pants. "I have guard duty tonight when we get back to the prison. Sneak out and see me and then we can really be together."

Maggie sighed at his words, knowing he meant they could have sex then. But again it was so close to Glenn. Right under his nose and he could find out.

But she also couldn't tell Rick no. Not with how much she wanted him.

"I'll think about," she told him though, from the look he gave her, he knew that was as good as a yes.

Rick, it seemed, knew what she had known too. That she couldn't say no to him, couldn't turn him down.


End file.
